


Loneliness

by Galaxy_Gurl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Loneliness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Gurl/pseuds/Galaxy_Gurl
Summary: What loneliness is...





	Loneliness

I am quite used the feel of loneliness. It’s not that I choose to be lonely, it’s just that some people don’t understand that it feels nice to sit with another person and enjoy the silence between each other. Some people find it awkward and unnerving to be in the same room as another and not utter a single word to each other. Yes, I like to be alone, but I hate to be lonely. To me, the sound of loneliness is like snow falling softly to the ground in an empty meadow, and even though all is quiet, you can still hear the underlyingly soft crunch of snow hitting the forest floor.  
Loneliness is like walking on a wooden bridge over a ravine. Surrounded by mist so thick that you can only see your feet in front of you. You can only hear the creaking of the bridge as you make your way across. To me, the color of loneliness is a stale gray that is impenetrable by even the brightest of lights. It surrounds you, encompasses you to the point of no escape, but it also helps you and guides you down the right paths, even if you don’t always listen.  
Sometimes when loneliness creeps in and it's cold outside, I like to take in a big breath of air, hold it for a few moments, then release it and see how it lingers before the cold dissipates it. It like seeing a deer in a meadow. You wait and see how long you can sit there watch it before it notices you and flees. To me, the smell of loneliness is like the scent of old books. You only open them to distract you from the loneliness that encompasses you, that eats away at your entire being. Now I am not talking about depression, that is a completely different feeling altogether. I am simply talking about loneliness. The kind of feeling you get when no one is around you, when you’re all alone, but then again isn’t that what loneliness really is?  
I have come to the conclusion that it is not our feelings that make us lonely, it is ourselves. We as humans crave touch and affection, so when we withdraw from people we love and thing we love, we are left with a hole and that gives loneliness the opportunity to attach itself to our souls and ruin us. Most adults would say that I am depressed teenage girl that doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but I do understand. I understand because I myself have gone through the throws of loneliness, it feels like your trapped in a black room with no one there to help you out. So to those who are struggling with loneliness, you are in my prayers.


End file.
